The Konoha Exorcists
by Kokoro Takeda
Summary: Allen, Lavi, Kanda and Lenalee falls into Konoha after entering a Time warp while travelling on Lavi's hammer and lives in Konoha for a while until they can get back to their time period again.
1. Three foreigners and one weird Japanese

Author's Note:

I do not own DGM or Naruto : D

* * *

Chapter One: Three foreigners and one weird Japanese

It was a normal morning for Konoha, with all its villagers doing their everyday chores and ninjas going for their morning trainings.

As usual, Naruto was trying to talk Sakura into getting a bowl of ramen with him at his favorite ramen stall, Ichiraku.

"Hey! Wanna eat lunch with me today?" Naruto jumped in front of the pink-haired girl, waving his arms enthusiastically, trying to get her attention.

The inner Sakura thought: Oh no, not again..I wish it was Sasuke asking me out for lunch, not him..

"Erm..." she said uncertainly.

"I'll ask Sai to come too, if you like."

"Okay.." Having Sai there would not make it so awkward, she guessed.

CRASH!

"What just landed in the forest?" gasped Sakura.

"I dunno, lets check it out!"

The two hurried to the middle of the forest, leaping from tree branch to tree branch.

They saw three foreigners and one Japanese.

One of the foreigners had white hair and a pale complexion, and a strange red scar crossing his left eye that ended in a star shape on his forehead.

The second was an 18 year old boy with flaming red hair wearing an eye patch on his right eye, holding in his hands what seemed like a tiny, broken hammer.

The third was a Chinese girl with two ponytails wearing black high heel boots.

The Japanese was a tall, muscular guy in his twenties. He was carrying a katana.

All of them were wearing black uniforms adorned with silver buttons and chains, and they all had a huge cross on the left of their uniforms.

The Japanese was the first to speak. He spoke in Japanese with a bit of a foreign accent.

"Excuse me, but do you know where is this place?"

Naruto, who was staring at the foursome, was the first to break out of shock.

"Hey there! Are you guys new? You're in Konoha, the strongest ninja village that ever existed!!!" the blond ninja shouted, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, whatever, we just want to find our way outta here." The Japanese guy growled.

"AWWRIGHT!But…I don't give directions to strangers…MY NAME'S NARUTO AND I'M GONNA BE THE NO.1 HOKAGE IN THE WORLD!!!"

The Japanese guy looked like he was about to explode in anger but he kept his cool, answering calmly, "I'm Kanda," he pointed to himself, "This is Lenalee," he pointed at the Chinese girl, "Lavi," he pointed at the guy in the eye patch, "and this, is Baka Moyashi," he pointed at the boy with white hair.

"I'm not Baka Moyashi, I'm Allen!!"

Sakura was still staring at Allen and felt her cheeks go red.

The inner Sakura thought: He's..he's even more handsome than Sasuke!!

"Erm...I'm Sakura.." she said.

Suddenly, the guy named Allen said something to the guy named Lavi in another language and ran forward to embrace Sakura, saying words she did not understand.

The female kunoichi almost fainted in surprise.

* * *

Author's Note:

another new story! :D

my friend Okiyama gave me this idea :D

she's also writing a crossover with Naruto and Katekyo Hitman Reborn :D

so you people should read it too!!! XD

i'm going to write this story from diff. points of view, so if you are a Naruto fan, you can read the odd-numbered chapters

and if you are a DGM fan, you can read the even-numbered chapters :D

i'm hoping to make this story a bit of AllenXSakura...but it may turn out diff. in the end cos it'll depend on the storyline :D

anyways thanks for reading this :D

[btw my Lang Arts failed AGAIN..so pls correct any language errors you see..THANK YOUS! XD]


	2. Getting to Know Each Other

Author's Note:

I do not own DGM or Naruto : D

* * *

Chapter Two: Getting to Know Each Other

**DGM POV**

"This girl's so cute! Just like my sister!" Allen exclaimed to Lavi while hugging Sakura who did not understand what he spoke. [Sakura only knows Japanese, Allen spoke English.]

"Eh? When did you even have a sis, Allen? I thought you were adopted?" Lavi asked, scratching his head as he went through his mental records of Allen's history.

"What I mean is that Mana had adopted another child after adopting me and- WAAARGHHH!"

The boy's face scrunched up in pain as he retreated away from Sakura. Apparently, it was the blond ninja that had decided to punch him all of a sudden.

After recovering from the shock and pain, Allen watched, half annoyed and half amused, at Naruto who was raging about something in Japanese. Even though the snowy haired exorcist could not understand what he was saying, he knew that there were profanities involved.

"What's the problem with this guy?" the exorcist scoffed, "First he's acting all buddy-buddy with us and the next thing you know it, he freaking punches me right in the face!"

Kanda moved forward with a serious demeanour, with his usual poker face except that he was slightly smirking.

"You got the lil' shrimp's girlfriend, Moyashi, he thinks you're hitting on her."

"What? Just tell him I just find that she's like my little sister! And don't you dare call me Moyashi you…you Bakanda!"

The Japanese exorcist walked over to Allen and gave him a quick but excruciating forehead flick and then proceeded to reason things out with Naruto.

A few moments later the ninja in the black and orange outfit had calmed down.

"Naruto says we should spend the night at Konoha while we try to figure out how to get back to Britain," Kanda explained while gesturing at Naruto, who grinned sheepishly.

As the exorcists walked down the streets of Konoha along with Naruto and Sakura, they saw many curious folk-all ninjas, the exorcists assumed-peeking out of the windows of their houses.

Konoha was a small town that was partially surrounded by a tall mountain cliff. On the mountain face there were rock carvings of four men.

"What are those carvings for?" Lavi stopped and asked, pointing in the direction of the cliff.

Kanda paused in his tracks and seeked answers from the two natives.

"Those four are the late Hokages of Konoha. I suppose that a Hokage is what their king or leader is called."

They arrived at a small apartment that was squashed between two adjacent buildings.

Naruto spoke to Kanda and the tall exorcist translated.

"He says that we can stay at his place for the night."

Lavi put on a jovial smile and thrust his arm over the said ninja's shoulders affectionately.

"Thanks man, we really appreciate it."

Naruto seemed to understand and replied by winking and giving Lavi the thumbs up sign.

As if on cue, Allen's stomach began rumbling uncontrollably, causing the group to break into giggles.

Naruto pointed at the exorcist and mimed eating with chopsticks, then moved two fingers separately back and forth to indicate walking and pointed at himself.

"Ramen, OK?" he said.

"Okay!" Allen exclaimed.

They arrived at a small but cozy roadside stall. A teal-coloured banner displayed in front of the shop read _'Ramen Ichiraku'_.

A ninja with short jet black hair sat at the counter, drawing in a sketchbook with brushes.

"Sai!"

The blonde ninja and pink haired kunoichi waved to him. He seemed shocked at the exorcists but regained his composure quickly.

"That guy reminds me of Kanda," Lenalee whispered to Allen, who laughed and joked, "I hope he isn't as rigid as a rock like our Kanda." The comment earned him a fistblow to the head by none other than the swordsman himself.

The exorcists took their seats alongside with their new friends while the ramen shop owner dished out bowls of ramen for them.

The ramen was decorated with colourful fishcakes, seaweed and slices of freshly cooked meat arranged in an artful manner by the shop owner. The smell of the handmade noodles and soup wafted in the air to their noses and warmed their bodies in the cold weather.

Unable to withstand hunger, the group tucked into their hearty meal.

"Itadakimasu!"

* * *

Author's Note:

Long time no see guys! After what has been like a century, I decided to continue on with the story...

Sorry for the length of each chapter-I know it's annoyingly short T_T

But anyways I hope you enjoy it! If I feel like it I'll upload another chapter soon :)

Please feel free to give constructive criticism for this story! [I know my writing skills are definitely getting rusty ]


End file.
